Amnesia...
by Chibi C
Summary: Duo has amnesia and Heero and the rest of the boys help him get it back. This is my first fic ever! and there is 3x4 and 1x2 in later chaps
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER~~ ok hi all of you looking at this i just wanted to say that i do not own Gundam Wing or any of the guys either though i want a Heero.... but anyways enjoy!!  
  
~ means going back into past  
  
// and// means Heero's thoughts  
  
////and//// means Duo's thoughts  
  
* means flashback in a memory  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heero woke up lying in the middle of a room on a thin little mattress. He had been waiting for a call that would never come.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek when he remembered how the past months had been.  
  
//Poor Duo//, he thought //I wish I had helped him. Why the hell do I have to be so mean to him, so cruel. I could have helped him but no~oo I'm a perfect soldier. I could never sacrifice myself for another person. I am the perfect soldier. I only need myself and no one else. I was raised to help me and only me. It isn't fair but hey whoever said life was fair in the first place. But why does it have to be me? Why do I have to sacrifice my whole life for this stupid war? I don't even get a personal life of my own.//  
  
Heero stood up and went into the bathroom of his small apartment room. He took a nice long shower and cleaned himself up. He put on his ever-present green tank top and black spandex, then headed out the door. He wasn't totally sure where he was going so he decided to just wander around the local park.  
  
While he was wandering he heard a vaguely familiar voice. And he could have sworn he had seen a long, chestnut braid amongst a group of kids. Following the loud, voice he was led into a large field where he crept cautiously in the trees to keep from being seen. Heero couldn't tear his gaze from the long braid, when he finally could he searched for the owners face.  
  
Heero grabbed the nearest tree to keep from falling over. He was staring into the lovely violet eyes of Duo. His secret love. Heero bit his lip to hold back his shout of joy. //Duo isn't dead! He made it through the battle alive!//  
  
~Duo fell down the staircase with a bullet wound in his leg and shoulder. Quatre kept screaming for him to get up but Duo didn't move. Trowa grabbed Quatre's arm and mine and dragged us out of the base. "I could have saved him," I shouted at Trowa. " Leave him Heero he'll find a way out."  
  
Troops were flooding out of the building trying to find us. We ran but Quatre slipped and went unconscious. Trowa tried to carry him but with a broken arm it was to hard so I reached back to help him. Together we got all of us safely back to the escape vehicle. Wufei had escaped through the back of the building where we picked him up.  
  
On our way back out of there, inside my heart felt like it was being torn apart. My heart cried to go back for Duo but my mind was set on escaping.~  
  
We had gone in to find some blue prints for a secret mobile suit project and the location of the new OZ military base. We had gotten them but it was a heavy cost for victory. That was 5 months ago. That was the last time I'd seen Duo.  
  
I stood there staring at him for a few minutes taking in his beauty. And of course, seeing his constantly moving mouth talking at a mile a minute. Then I realized who he was with and what they were talking about.  
  
He was in a group of guys and a few girls about 16 or so. They were talking about what he could remember from his past. Then he said my name or my code name but he said it. "All I can remember of my life before I met all of you is my name Duo Maxwell and for some odd reason Heero Yuy. "  
  
Heero was flooded with happiness. He couldn't believe it Duo had remembered him. Then without realizing it he noticed that Duo had stopped talking and was heading towards him.  
  
"What's he doing?" said one of the kids. " What's he looking at?" " I don't know I don't see anything."  
  
Duo had spotted Heero when he had seen a flash of Heero's cobalt blue eyes in the sunlight. He stopped talking and walked up to him.  
  
Heero's first reaction was to run and hide. He stopped himself to hear what Duo had to say to him. Duo reached his hand up to him then took his arm and guided him down out of the trees.  
  
Whispers again broke amongst the group of teens.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"He's kinda cute. I wonder if he's available."  
  
"Never seen him before"  
  
and so on………  
  
Duo guided Heero back over to the group into the light to get a better look at him. Duo's grin grew when he got a good look at Heero. After a few silent moments Duo decided to ask for a name.  
  
"Excuse me, but… uhh… could you tell me your name. You look really familiar for some reason. Have we met somewhere before?"  
  
Heero was speechless. //I don't know how to answer. Do I tell him my code name or a made-up name? //  
  
Duo was getting impatient, of course.  
  
"Hey buddy, have you got a tongue. Can't you talk? Do. You. Understand. English? Or are you deaf."  
  
Heero answered "Yes, I can talk. My name… is… Heero Yuy."  
  
"Duo Maxwell" answered a very excited Duo, extending his hand. ////Maybe he'll know something about my past since I remembered his name. There should be a reason to why I did. I wonder if he's telling the truth or is joking around with me.////  
  
"I remember your name from somewhere. I lost my memory a few months ago but I remembered your name. I don't know why I remembered yours but I did."  
  
Behind them the group was still trying to figure out who Heero was and what Duo and him were talking about. Finally one of the guys came up to Duo and asked to talk with him. Heero took this chance to run. He practically flew from the park. Duo had chased him but when he made it to the entrance of the park, he stopped.  
  
He watched Heero disappear into the crowds of people. Duo vowed to himself that he would see him again and talk to him. He figured that this was his best chance to finding out his past.  
  
Heero couldn't stand being so close to Duo after not seeing him for so long. It hurt him that Duo didn't remember him. He promised himself that he would find Duo again and talk to him and tell him everything. He ran all the way back to his little apartment room and flopped down onto his bed. Then he fell into the best sleep he had, had in a while. 


	2. Default Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER~~ Hi I dont own GW or any of the guys...*tear* so sad.. oh well hope you like this... /b  
  
  
b~ means going back into past/b  
b// and// means Heero's thoughts/b  
b////and//// means Duo's thoughts/b  
b * means flashback/b  
  
  
p ALIGN="CENTER"Chapter 2/p  
  
pHe awoke feeling happy and hungry. He hadn't eaten a good,  
decent meal in days since he last stayed with Quatre./font/p  
pSo, he decided to go out for dinner. He went to a nightclub  
that wasn't to far from his apartment. Heero walked in and was immediately  
enveloped in the vibes of the room. He relaxed a little and had some fun. After  
he ate, had a couple drinks, and after some dancing he decided to head back to  
his apartment. When he finally made it back it was 4:30 a.m./p  
pHeero walked in snatched up his laptop and lay down on the bed  
with it. He hacked into the city's central computer files and looked up the  
name Duo Maxwell. Heero pulled up all the files on him that they had. Most of  
them said that he had lost his memory so they didn't have too much info. Then  
he found one that had it all or most of it that he needed. It read:/p  
  
  
pbiName: Duo Maxwell/i/b/p  
pbiAge: Appx. 16/i/b/p  
pbiSex: Male/i/b/p  
pbiEthnicity: Unknown presumably American/i/b/p  
pbiHome: 2612 Hampton Dr. Home for Boys/i/b/p  
pbiPhone # to the Home for Boys: (392)-555-4321 ext.43885/i/b/p  
pbiComputer Address: Shinigami02@Yahoo.com/i/b/p  
p/p  
pbiAnd so on…………/i/b/p  
  
  
pHeero wrote down this information and told himself that he  
would go there the next day to see Duo. Then he decided to try and take a little  
nap so he would look like he had some sleep and look good when he went to see  
Duo. But first he had to make a phone call to a friend./font/p  
  
  
p::Ring, Ring:: went Quatre's phone. Trowa picked it up and  
said "Hello". "Oh hey, Heero, Daijobu desu ka?"/p  
p"Who?" ::pause:: "When?" ::another pause::. "Sure, I'll  
tell Quatre and well make up some rooms for you." "Bye"/p  
pWhen Heero woke up he had a serious hangover for a couple  
hours he lay there trying to take over his stomach again. After that he got up  
and took a shower. He got dressed and stuck his gun into its very good hiding  
place. Then he headed out the door and walked up to the place where Duo had been  
staying for the past few months./p  
pWhen he got here he had no clue on what he should do or what  
to say to Duo. So he sat down on the bench out in front of the home. While he  
was sitting there he became aware that someone was watching him and coming  
towards him. Heero whipped out his gun and shoved into the persons face. Heero  
winced and dropped the gun when he realized he had shoved it into Duos face./p  
  
  
pHeero mumbled a very quiet apology for almost shooting off  
Duos head. But Duo seemed to be out of it. He looked shocked or maybe he was  
scared about the gun or something else./p  
  
  
pDuo collapsed onto the bench next to Heero and they didn't  
say anything for a few minutes. Heero noticed Duo staring at him and looked up.  
Duo started blushing and started to speak up to fill the silence./p  
p"Heero" said Duo, "Will you help me remember my past?…Please!"  
He added for politeness./p  
p////Another thing I'd like to know is why you ran away from  
me in the park the other day but I'll find that out another time. Man ya know  
he looks mighty fine sitting there like that with his head all down looking all  
with secrecy and all. Heh well I wonder how old he is hmmn I'll have to ask  
him that too. Well there's just~/////p  
pHeero's voice cut into his thoughts with his answer./p  
p"Yes Duo", replied Heero "I'll show you what your past  
was like. But I have to ask you. Are you sure that you want to know it? Because  
it might not be what you think."/p  
p"I'm sure," said Duo. " I mean how bad could it be,  
what was I a murderer or a criminal or something?"/p  
  
p"Oh you'll find out soon. Don't worry. But first we have  
to go out to a friend of yours and mine. It's out on colony L4. His name is  
Quatre Raberba Winner. Is that ok? Do you mind leaving? It is quite a distance  
away from here."/p  
pThat made Duo stop and think ////Do I really want to leave  
here and go somewhere with this person who I'm not even sure if I really know  
him or if he's just playin` to the part. I really want to but then again I  
hardly know him and I would be leaving all of my friends here. But I have to  
know what my life was like. /////p  
  
pHe looked back up at Heero and said with a huge grin on his  
face "Okay, Lets do it!" The smallest hint of a smile played on Heero's  
lips. The two snuck into the home and went to Duo's room. They packed a few  
things of memorabilia of Duos and then snuck out the back way. Then they headed  
over to the spaceport and got onto a flight heading for the L4 colony./p  
p~Duo sat by the window on the flight and stared out at the  
stars amazed by the view. Duo told him that when he was shot a kind soldier came  
by and saw him. He figured the boy was someone's son or something like that so  
he took him to a nearby hospital. There they realized that Duo had lost mostly  
all of his memory. Then when nobody claimed him as their son they put him in the  
boy's home where he had been for a while now. There they tried to recover his  
memory but they were unsuccessful .All he could remember was his name Duo  
Maxwell and the name Heero Yuy and pretty much nothing else. He told Heero how  
he was a pretty popular guy around the place. And of course, he asked a million  
questions about Heero though very few were ever answered.~/pBRBRBR  
  
Hmm.. yeah I havent updated this in a long time... so yay I'm glad to know someone  
read this and actually wanted to read more ^_^ Thanks I'll update more soon! 


	3. Default Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews! I didnt think anyone liked it at all.. so yeah well now i know someone out there does at least a little so ill try to update everyday if i can   
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
They had finally pulled up to Quatres mansion and Duos jaw dropped. "Wow, that's MY friend Quatre's house" he exclaimed amazed. "Its huge… Wow!  
  
"Yeah it is big isn't it... hn…" replied Heero distractedly.  
  
They got out of the car and walked up the long walk way to the house. Just then the front doors flew open and a very happy looking Quatre ran down the walk to them. He threw his arms around a very startled Duo and started to cry. After a few moments he let go of Duo and looking slightly embarrassed that he had done that. He didn't turn to hug Heero though he just gave him a sort of little wave. Because he didn't want to see what would happen with a loaded gun not to far from sight in reach and a Heero with it.  
  
  
  
Quatre led them both into a large parlor where Trowa was sitting. " You caught us just when we were sitting down to have some Tea. Would you like to join us? Oh and by the way, Heero, Wufei decided to come. He's upstairs in his room."  
  
"Thank you for getting a hold of him for me, Quatre." Said Heero as Quatre handed him a cup of coffee. " By the way Duo, before you get to confused, this is Quatre" he said gesturing towards Quatre "and that's Trowa."  
  
"Hello Trowa. Hello Quatre." He said.  
  
  
  
After they were all done with they're drinks Quatre led Duo and Heero to their rooms.  
  
  
  
When they arrived at Duos room Duo turned around and looked at all of them. "You know, for some reason I recognize this from somewhere, you know like I've done it before. I don't know but I want to thank you again for sayin' you'll help me find my memory again… Oh yeah, Quatre I just wanted to tell you. You have a lovely house it's beautiful and really big too."  
  
"Thank you, Duo," replied Quatre, "I'm glad you like it. Oh yes, I almost forgot, Dinner is in about 3 hours, ok? So, I'll call you down when it's done, alright?"  
  
"Duo," said Heero, "If you need me for something, my room is next to yours, so just come and ask me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then he watched as Quatre led Heero over to his room.  
  
About two hours later there was a knock at Heero's door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Duo standing there with his hair hanging down all around him. "Hey Heero!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"What's wrong Duo? You feelin' ok."  
  
"Yeah, 'cept I just washed my hair and I can't brush it and braid it 'cause my arms are too tired."  
  
When Heero heard that he breathed a sigh of relief and invited Duo into his room.  
  
  
  
"So, I was wondering if you could do it for me."  
  
Heero was speechless when he heard this. DUO is letting someone besides himself touch his HAIR. He really must have lost all of his memory. I mean his hair is his treasure!  
  
This whole time Heero stood there staring at him Duo became more and more uncomfortable. He took the silence in a different way.  
  
"You know Heero, you don't have to. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Sorry if I did. I'll just leave ok."  
  
He said as he turned to leave.  
  
Heero reached out and grasped Duo's arm. "No Duo, it's ok I'll do it for you. Sorry I was just thinking about something didn't mean to leave hanging there like that."  
  
He pulled Duo back over to the rolling chair next to his bed and told him to sit in it.  
  
"Oh, good, I thought you were gonna tell me to get lost for a minute there. Thanks man you're a life saver. My arms are just so tired from carrying my bag you know what I mean." He replied as he handed Heero the brush and hair tie.  
  
Heero took the brush and started to brush through Duo's chestnut brown hair slowly and carefully. It was pretty easy to go through his hair so he figured that he must have put some kind of detangler in it before he came in here. After about 10 minutes of brushing out the long fine hair he stopped. He looked at Duo questioningly for a few moments until Duo broke the silence around them.  
  
  
  
"Don't you know how to braid?" Duo asked amusingly.  
  
  
  
"Ummm I have an idea I guess."  
  
  
  
"Here I'll show you. Then you can finish it off."  
  
He reached back to Heero and broke the hair into three sections. Then he took them all and started overlapping them over each other, again and again till it was about a quarter of the way down. Then he passed the hair into Heero's hands again. Heero took a deep breath and started to braid his hair. After five more long, drawn out minutes, he was done. He took the tie and put it on the end of the braid. Then he dropped the braid, leaned back and sighed in relief he hadn't messed up nor done anything too stupid.  
  
Duo jumped up out of the chair already examining Heero's work. He went up to the mirror and stared into it silent for a moment. Slowly he turned and casually asked, "So Heero, how long have you known Quatre for? He's a pretty nice guy…But what's with that Trowa guy, doesn't he ever smile. I mean he just looks so… you know blank. He doesn't show any emotions in his eyes or on his face. It's kinda creepy."  
  
"That's how Trowa has always been since I've known him. And I met Quatre about a year or so ago. Now is that all you need because I still need to take a shower if that's all right with you."  
  
"Sure," replied Duo, "I guess. I'll see you later at dinner then. Bye." 


	4. Default Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
////Actually,//// Duo thought as he left, ////There is something I'd like to know. Why am I getting this flash of a, uh a mobile suit I guess? And some of all of you guys? It's been driving me crazy since I first saw you starin' at me through the trees!////  
  
~I really want to know what my life was like, who I was, and everything about me before I lost my memory. All I can remember of my life before I met you is my name Duo Maxwell and for some odd reason Heero Yuy. I have to find Heero Yuy and ask him if he could help me find my……-" I was looking into the trees when I saw a flash of eyes and I fell silent. * I was trying to outrun the incoming missiles from a few mobile dolls. "Quatre! Watch out behind you!" I shouted *  
  
I realized I was swaying slightly and again saw the flash of eyes in the trees. I decided to see who it was. Though I was curious to see who it was I was also wondering about that flashback I had just had.  
  
I reached up into the trees to the person in it. He looked like he was going to run but then decided not to. I grabbed his arm and helped him down out of the trees. When he came out I couldn't help thinking about how he looked in his tight little spandex and tank top. And almost giggled at the thought.  
  
I asked for a name and was so excited when he told me. But when he ran I vowed I would find him again.  
  
Heh!…I did and he practically shot my head off in the process. When he did that though it like sparked my memories of the past and I had another flash. *Heero and Trowa were running with me when Quatre came and nearly ran us down. Out of nowhere shots rained down on us from all sides. I was hit in the leg and in the shoulder then I fell down the stairs. I could hear someone screaming at me but the pain was searing through too bad for me to call back to them to help. Then I fell asleep. * then I was sitting on a bench with Heero and then again I couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
I was so happy when he said he would help me but I was so sad that I had to leave all of my friends here behind. But I had to go and find out what I used to be how I used to live my life. But now that I'm here I'm lost and wow definitely confused.~  
  
////Now that I'm here I feel so lonely and kinda freaked bein` here all I know is Heero and I don't even know him that well. I feel like I know everyone else but it seems like someone's--////  
  
Duo's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of his room. Quatre came in and told Duo it was time to go to dinner. Duo followed the others down the stairs to the dining room. There he met Wufei sitting at the table. He jumped when saw the other 4 guys all together.  
  
~We were all sitting around in Quatre's living room playing video games and joking around about the last mission we'd had had.~  
  
They were all staring at me strange when I came back out of the flash. Quatre had caught me when I flashed back and fell over. He had sat me down onto the floor. He asked me if I was okay. I wasn't too sure though. I took a seat at the table and we all started to eat. But everyone kept staring at me as though they expected me to fall face first into my plate.  
  
Then after dinner was done, I went to talk to Quatre. I wanted to ask him about the flashes I'd been having. He seemed like the kind of guy that would be able to help me in this situation. I was right he was just the guy to go to. He said, "Duo, your going to get them flashes because your around us. We're your past. Like when you said that you felt yourself flying, you really were and when you yelled to me. You saved my life when you did that too.  
  
"What were we doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"We were fighting a battle with the OZ military or the bad guys you could say and we were in our gundams...Yeah a gundam mobile suit," he added when Duo's jaw dropped.  
  
"I was a gundam pilot!?!" He squeaked out.  
  
"Yea, your's is called Gundam Deathscythe Hell. It was created by Professor G."  
  
"That's why I always had those dreams about big tall machines towering overhead and I was working on one and stuff like that."  
  
"Most likely that is why," replied Quatre reassuringly.  
  
"Would you like to see it?" Quatre asked brightening up a bit.  
  
"You bet I would," Duo said.  
  
Quatre led Duo to a very large structure in the backyard of his home. He punched in a code and the doors opened up. Inside were five big masses hidden under covers. Duo figured that these were the suits. Quatre pushed in another code and the covers were pulled off of the suits.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped and hung there for a minute when he got a look at them. ////They're huge!,//// he thought.  
  
~Reaches out and presses the button. "Why didn't it work?" He said while glaring at Deathscythe angrily ////Why can't I destroy it?////~  
  
"What! I tried to destroy it?! I can't believe it. Why would I do that. Quatre did I really try to destroy it!?!"   
  
"Yes, Duo you did but failed thanks to Professor G."  
  
"Hhhmmmm... Quatre did I used to call myself Shinigami."  
  
"Shinigami?... Oh yeah you used to call yourself- oh what is it, oh yeah.. The God of Death."  
  
" I thought so. I remembered that too. That was my nickname back at the boys home. I liked the sound of it."  
  
"Well, I think were getting somewhere. I figured that you would have remembered something from this. Well would you like to sit in it? You know it is yours after all and I think it's missed you."  
  
"Really!.. Great," shouted Duo. He ran up to Deathscythe Hell grabbed hold of the rope hanging from it and climbed up and sat down in it. When he sat down in there memories came flooding back to him.  
  
He remembered the Maxwell Church, how he was orphaned, why he dressed like a priest. He knew how he had felt about Heero. And the other Gundam pilots.  
  
He sat there absorbing it all and reflecting on it for a few moments. Then he stood up in the cockpit and looked around like he was with an old friend. He climbed down out of the suit and walked up to where all of his friends were now standing.  
  
Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Quatre Reberba Winner, and Heero Yuy. The gundam team was back in full business, they were all back together again. They all decided to go in and go over with Duo what's been happening lately in Gundam business and all else. There Duo found out that Trowa and Quatre shared a room together. That got a look from Duo and Heero silently explained it to him. Then they decided to head off to bed because it was getting to be late and it had been a long day for them all. 


	5. Default Chapter 5

^^ hope ya like it and obviously i still dont own GW or anyone in it...   
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sometime around 3:30 a.m. a noise of silent crying drifted out from Duo's room. Heero crept over to his room when he heard it. He knew Duo used to have nightmares before so he wanted to make sure that he was all right. Heero let himself in to Duo's room and went over to the bed he was in. //I was right. I guess him remembering his past brought back the nightmares too.// Duo was crying and rolling around in a distressed-like manner. He was having a nightmare.  
  
Heero slipped into the bed with Duo to attempt to comfort him, secretly like he used to before. Though Duo never knew about it. It worked. Heero had wrapped his arms around Duo and tried to comfort him as best he could.  
  
Then finally Duo had calmed down. Heero had plans to leave as soon as he did but as he lifted himself to get up Duo turned over and grabbed hold of Heero in his sleep.  
  
Not wanting to disturb Duo, Heero settled back down with him. After about another half-hour Duo felt his arm falling asleep. His eyes popped open in fear when he realized something was in the bed with him.  
  
Duo yelped in fear and crashed onto the floor. Heero sat up on the bed completely alert with his gun out and ready. He put it back when he realized where he was and what had awoken him. Duo crept up to look onto the bed to see who it was up there. "Heero? Is that you?" he managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you doing in here? You scared the hell out of me man."  
  
"You were crying so I came in here to see what was wrong. I thought you were having a nightmare. I was going to leave when you stopped crying. But you grabbed my arm so I didn't want to disturb you by moving. I was going to wait till you moved and I was going to leave..." he replied.  
  
"I'll leave now if you want me too. I'm sorry I disturbed you so I'll be going now." He stammered.  
  
"No" said Duo "You can stay in here. I enjoyed having someone near me..."  
  
Then the two settled back down into the bed. After a few moments, Duo snuggled back up to Heero and fell asleep with a sneaky little grin lingering on his face.  
  
The next morning they awoke a little later than they should have. They dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs trying to make up a good excuse to why they were late to breakfast. When they got down there they realized that they weren't the only ones late for breakfast. Wufei sat there all alone at the table waiting for the others. A sound from above them startled Heero and Duo.  
  
They looked up the stairs and Duo broke out laughing. Standing at the top of the stairs was Quatre and Trowa dressed uniquely. Quatre was in his little bunny boxers and Trowa in his own lion cub pair, the two were both shirtless.  
  
"Wow!" Duo choked out through his tears and laughing. "Wonder what they were doing last night."  
  
Then a little louder he called up to Quatre "Hey Quatre I love the bunny boxers. Hee Hee!!  
  
"Thanks" shouted Quatre "Trowa thinks so too. Hee Hee!"  
  
They all sat down and ate while Wufei struggled to stop a nosebleed at the sight of Quatre and Trowa sneaking a smooch.  
  
After breakfast Quatre asked if anyone would like to go to the carnival at about 10:30 a.m. We all went except Wufei, who said he would stay behind and let us have all the fun.  
  
Duo being back to his normal self and of course his unusual ways decided that he would dress himself and Heero. He decided he wasn't going to take Heero out into public wearing spandex and a tank top. So he dragged a very reluctant Heero up to his room and started to throw his clothes around his room to find the perfect outfits. During his picking through the clothes he noticed Heero trying to sneak out of his room so he grabbed his arm and made him sit in a chair till he was done. Then he made Heero stand so he could get a thought of what to put on him so this gave him a good excuse to be touching Heero without getting his head blown off.  
  
When he was done he had picked out a pair of black leather pants which were laced up the sides. Then a tight black T-shirt and a baggy dark blue overshirt. While on the other hand Duo was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans a black loose shirt and a deep-violet overshirt. Then after he practically dressed Heero he streaked their hair with blue and violet hair mascaras.  
  
Duo enjoyed the look on Heero especially before he had stuck his overshirt on. But Heero's thoughts were a bit different on this case. He felt like a clown especially in all of these tight clothes but he wore them anyway to please the pouty Duo.  
  
When they got downstairs they found out that they weren't the only ones who changed their natural look to something new.  
  
Quatre was wearing the same thing as Duo but with a black overshirt. And Trowa looked a lot like Heero except in the pants, his had no laces, his had buttons. Also he had on a Dark green overshirt. When Heero and Trowa saw each other they exchanged faces. They felt as though they had been set up by Duo and Quatre to be wearing the same thing.  
  
"Nice outfit" remarked Duo with a wink to Quatre.  
  
"You don't look to bad yourself, Duo," He shot back with a wink of his own.  
  
Again Heero and Trowa got looks in their eyes when they saw the winks. Then they followed their insane friends out the door. 


	6. The Last Chapter!

Last Chapter! wee I hope you guys all like it!   
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heero drove but found it was hard to drive with the pants laced up so he untied them for the drive. Then when they got there he felt really stupid because Duo insisted on tightening the pants back up for him. So there they were in the middle of a parking lot and there is a guy on his knees next to another guy and the one guy is tying the other ones pants up. So they got a few stares. Even Trowa had a hint of a smile when he saw this.  
  
Then after Duo was finished pestering Heero and his pants they headed in. People could tell that they were all together because they all looked about the same as far as the pants go. They hung out there all day till 11:30 when the park closed. They decided to do something else so they went to the new nightclub that Duo noticed.  
  
They found an empty booth in the back of the bar and took it. Then they ordered a few drinks. After about a half-hour or something like that Duo noticed that they were being stared at from people. He realized they were the only ones not dancing. The others noticed that Duo was getting looks from the guys and the girls all over the place.  
  
Then all of a sudden Duo stood up and grabbed Heero's arm. He winked to Trowa and Quatre dropped a giggle and dragged Heero out onto the dance floor. Heero didn't have a chance to protest. He was out there before he realized it. Quatre and Trowa stayed there to see what would happen between the two. They both knew Duo liked Heero and figured the same way with Heero. But neither of them knew how the other felt towards them.  
  
Out on the dance floor Duo was desperately trying to get Heero to dance with him. A few minutes later they were both dancing, Heero had gotten the hang of it and his few drinks were helping him to loosen up a little and to have some fun. Soon they became the center of attention. Of course no one realized that Duo was a guy so they didn't think it odd that the two boys were dancing the way they were. The boys were brushing up against each other with every turn in their dance.  
  
Quatre and Trowa watched on amusingly at the two. Quatre leaned back on Trowa's lap and chuckled, "I think they're enjoying this," he said.  
  
"Sure looks that way."  
  
"Yup"  
  
"You wanna go dance too Quatre?"  
  
"You bet I do."  
  
They ran up to Duo and Heero and started to dance with them.  
  
Then after about 4 hours later of dancing and drinking, a very drunk Heero picked up a sleeping Duo and followed by an equally drunk Quatre and Trowa left the nightclub. Heero pushed Duo up into the front seat with him and Quatre and Trowa sat together in the back. On the way home Quatre fell asleep too. So it was pretty quiet in the car except for the low murmur of the radio and the sound of someone shifting around. (Don't Drive Drunk) Finally they got back to Quatre's house. Trowa and Heero picked up their sleeping friends and took them into the house. Trowa took Quatre to their room and Heero took Duo to Duo's room.  
  
Heero took off his shirts and put them on Duo's dresser. Then he took off Duo's and stuck them on top of his own on the dresser. Then he started to leave the room and go to his own when Duo called out his name.  
  
"Heero…?" said Duo.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Come here. I wanna talk to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Heero sat down in the chair beside Duo's bed.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to thank you for gettin me my life back. I felt so empty without a past to back me up. Ya know? Arigato."  
  
"No prob, Duo. It's good to have you back to the person I lo… once knew."  
  
Duo continued with a little confusion, "Oh yeah one more thing, c'mere. A little closer…"  
  
Duo reached out to Heero and pulled him to himself, locking lips. Heero was stiff with shock, then relaxed. And to Duo's surprise Heero was kissing back. The deep kissing continued until they pulled away for air.  
  
"What was that?" Heero asked out of confusion and shock.  
  
Duo replied, "…"  
  
Heero let out a long sigh, bringing his fingers to his still tingling lips, wanting more.  
  
"Heero… suki da…" Duo said wrapping his arms around Heero and resting his head on the other pilots shoulder, "I love you, everything about you! I'll understand if you don't reciprocate the same feelings…" he trailed off, turning away.  
  
"No…" Heero started, Duo quivered, "You are wrong, I do feel the same."  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, while the latter cupped the other boy's cheek.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Duo-koi, kore kara zutto."  
  
Duo's eyes widened and he leaped onto Heero's lap and planted a kiss on Heero's full, voluptuous lips, a bit deeper and more passionately. Heero and Duo crawled back into the bed and stayed there, with many noises, all night.  
  
The next morning, they both walked down stairs shirtless and in the same pants as the earlier day. Trowa and Quatre were down there, as well as Wufei. Duo, again, winked at Quatre, who blushed.  
  
//// I can't believe it. Now, I've got a true lover, who loves me and great and awesome friends too!! Heh.//// 


End file.
